Jade's Night of Seduction
by Undyingbeast
Summary: Okay, so I thought of this for a while, what if Mai day dream that she seduced Lin, and it came true, yet went the totally wrong way for the two? LinXMai Rated; M
1. All Those Who Seduce

\\~~This might be a little bad, for it's my first lemon, please give your opinion!~~/

Note; The reason for the name of the Fanfiction, is because, Lin's name means Forest, Fine Jade, and Gem. This is a LinXMai Fanfic, and welp, theres a few lemons hidden in the chapters... o-o Rated M

_Undying gave a small cough as she called out, _"Welcome everyone how do you do?" _Whipping an arm out towards the left wing of stage she said, _"Please welcome, Mai!"

_Walking out with a flushed face Mai waved before stopping right beside Undying_

_Nodding she then said, _"Now will you do the honor's of 'Le Disclaimer'?"

_Nodding Mai cleared her throat, _"Undyingbeast does not own or claim anything from Ghost Hunt, including characters, settings, and the story line- Please enjoy it.

Letting out a yawn Mai got up from her desk, she had an hour to complete her mission, tidy up the office before everyone left. Walking straight to the kitchen she went to the counter and organized mail, packages nearest to the wall, Naru's mail beside it, and Lin's next to his. Glancing back into the lounge she saw Lin's door open him carrying his messenger bag. Giving a small nod to him when he looked up at her from his main pathway of sight she asked, "Want some tea or coffee?" When he nodded she actually was taken aback, reason why was because he usually declined when she asked. Bringing out some coffee she watched him take it and bring it to his lips to take a small sip. Nodding to her again he waved her off as he took out some papers that would later be filed.

Once again in the kitchen, Mai just stared at Lin and she finally asked, "Is Naru here?" She watched him shake his head and then nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Mai began drifting off into her own little day dream. There in front of her was Lin, he was sitting on the couch, staring intently at her, taking a step forward she watched as his eyes darkened a tad, to the point where it was almost black. She stepped up to him and straddled him, leaning forward to whisper something in his ear- Wait... Popping back into the real world she stared at Lin, face flushed, what kind of day dream was that!? Twirling around her short school skirt flared and she walked to make her own tea. A few minutes later She exited holding her own glass carefully in her hands. Sitting down in the chair opposite to Lin she took small glances at him from where he sat, once she thought he looked at her for a moment. Flushing once more she drank her coffee ever so slowly until she froze. He stood up- Looking at him when he crossed over and knelt before her he took her cup gently and put it to the side,

"Mai, you're face is red, do you have a fever?"

Simply gulping she looked at him with her brown eyes cautiously. Then shook her head in a negative way, "Nope I feel fine." With that Lin nodded and got back up, walking back to his own chair to finish off his coffee. He stopped all movement when Mai slowly took his coffee and put it to the side like he did, but she did something totally different. Watching her take a single step closer his eyes went darker. And to add onto that, she took another set of steps and then straddled him. Feeling her lean forward towards his ear he heard her whisper delicately,

_"I need some medicine though..."_

_Sorry for the shortness and the cliff hanger -waves- Till next chapter!_


	2. Mai's Drop of Medicine

_Undying bows, _"We-lcome back to the story! Mai, disclaimer please!"

_Mai walks onto stage and reads, _"Undyingbeast doesn't own anything that has to do with Ghost Hunt, Characters, Plots, Scenes, Ect. Please enjoy~"

"With that let's get this party started!" _Undying fist-pumps._

Staring at Mai's cheek from his side view Lin slowly said, "Mai, you can't wi-" He was cut off by the soft feel of her lips trailing kisses down his jaw line. His eyes went black once more as he lost control of himself again. Turning his head as she got close to his lips the only thing that stopped Lin from brushing his own lips against hers, were her sly little fingers that had snaked up to his hair and gently tugged his head back and away. Freezing he noted every detail of the motions she did to him. Feeling her grind her hips against him Lin let out a low growl and continued to watch her. There was no doubt why she was trying to do these things now, and he had no idea how she knew what to do.

Smirking at the small growl he gave Mai leaned forward finally touching her lips to his, she felt her skirt ride up her legs as she did these erotic things to Lin, it made her happy that she was pleasing him, being that he was usually so quiet and closed up to everything around him. Feeling his hands gripping her writs as he slowly lost it she watched as he turned them. Laying her down first then allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. His eyes looked to be almost completely black as Mai stared up at him. Pulling his neck down she let out a _purr_. Feeling his member press against her thigh she smiled at him and said, "Oh so- What's the word... Horny- Are you Lin..?" She then loosened her grip on him and slipped out from under him with ease, saying, "I feel much better Lin-san." She smiled over her shoulder a bright gleam to her eyes when she saw his own eyes. Lin's eyes were a dark gray, slowly shifting back to normal as he calmed his 'Friend down stairs' down. With that, she simply walked back to the kitchen to finish tidying up. The lustful glaze on her own eyes slowly fading, flattening her skirt back down she stared at the cabinet and started organizing the types of teas alphabetically so Naru wouldn't get mad.

Opening the door to his office with a paled face Lin continuously thought to himself, '_Okay Lin, what the hell was that out there?_' Pausing he nodded slowly and made a quick assumption, '_Her hormones, that is all it is._' But then he thought about it again and again, '_Why would she do _that_ though?' _Shaking his head Lin slowly sank into his seat still trying to ease his little friend downstairs. He watched Mai for only a moment before turning to his computer and checking his email, there was one case and one dinner reservation acceptance for the whole SPR team for a congratulations for purifying the spirits from the last case at that inn. Nodding slowly he then looked at the case, a wonderful mansion he must say, needed three or four spirits driven out or purified, they needed to get there quick because of a curse that the ghosts brought. Already two of their children had died of the eight. Their son, Yatsuki Dokirono, and their daughter, Shika Dokirono. They were twins at the age of nine, and shared the same traits, both had brown hair, light green eyes, and both liked the same types of toys, movies, and games. They usually played together, all until one day they got into a fight and ended up killing each other, reason? They had been possessed, days earlier they had gotten burns up and along their arms, much resembling vines curling up and around their arms and strangling them. Shaking his head at the great detail of the email he then yelled out to Mai, his voice slightly hoarse from keeping in all of the near moans he had restrained from escaping.


	3. A Little Piece of Mai

"Welcome welcome one and all! Un_dying yells presenting Lin._

_Lin glared at her before reading his part,_ "Undying does not own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form, including the characters, scenes, and plots."

_Nodding Undying then yelled, _"Have fun reading you guys, And yes there will be a cliff hanger," _Flinches, _"Don't kill me!"

The next few days Mai didn't do anything stupid and Lin was getting anxious, _'When the hell will she make her move... Or, perhaps she wants me to make my own move.'_ Shaking the dirty thought out of his head he glanced out of his own office at Mai was yelling at Naru from his office doorway, "You damned narcissistic jerk! Get your lazy ass off your chair and get your own tea!" Once again, the nineteen year old was going over his text books for the up coming case and was ordering her to get tea then she stormed out grumbling, "Damn period giving me mood swings, don't wanna do anything, God damned cramps irritate me..." She continued to grumble at her own desk, going through her post mail then her email. She then yelled, "Naru, don't forget about the Dokirono appointment at one!" When he yelled back she then picked up the phone and dialed Tsuki Dokirono's cell and said as they picked up, "Ah, yes, Mrs. Dokirono, I wanted to call and remind you of your appointment at one this afternoon at the SPR office-" Mai then nodded as if she could see the person and then continued, "Alright, thank you, bye."

Naru came out moments later irritated vibes coming off of him as he prepared his own tea and asked peeking into Mai's office, "What's wrong Mai, bloody hell in your pants?" Watching as she flushed he then sweat dropped as she stood up abruptly and stormed over to give him a goon and unexpected slap on the cheek. He felt the sting even after she slammed the door a minute later after yelling at him, "Did I get it right...?" His blue eyes were wide and slightly shocked. Shaking his head he forced out the feeling of wanting to rub his raw smacked flesh and walked back into his office tea in hand.

Staring wide eyed at Mai's door he then looked to Naru's office, which was slowly shut off from the lounge. He had never seen Naru, nor Mai act that way for that matter. He felt his face flush as he thought about Naru's comment and wheeled back up to his computer to act as if he saw nothing. Only to be broken away from the screen moments later when he heard the soft close of his door and the lock of it. Turning he caught a small glimpse of Mai wearing a short, black, lacy gown that just reached her thighs, and from what he could tell, she didn't have anything under it before his eyes were covered. He felt Mai drag him gently to the floor and lay him on his back before she straddled his chest. Only then did she take off his blind fold. And what he saw surprised him, Mai was wearing an erotic black night gown that barely covered her down under areas, and her breasts were squeezed together and up ever so slightly. His eyes went entirely black as she leaned down, brushing her lips against the crest of his ear, "What part do you like the most...?" She lightly picked at his belt buckle, teasing him slightly before he rolled them over. When he was on top he lowered his head down to her neck, kissing her warm flesh lightly so he wouldn't leave a mark. Brushing her collar bone with his nose, he then licked her throat before continuing to suck at her skin. Finally Lin took one of her breasts in hand, squeezing lightly as she unbuckled and removed his belt, which made her pause for a moment with a small gasp before pushing his pants down with her feet. When he realized this he stared at her subconsciously before whispering,

_"Mai..."_


	4. Wrath of a Narcisist

_Everyone claps as Undying exits onto stage with Lin, _"Now Lin, might you say the disclaimer?"

_Nodding he said strongly, _"In no way shape or form does Undying own the Characters, Scenes, or Plots of Ghost Hunt."

_With that they both bowed and left stage._

_RECAP; __**Lin realized what she was doing after this and whispered softly, "Mai..."**_

Mai stared up at Lin with a faint smile and whispered back, "It's okay..." Pulling his head into the crook of her neck she nestled him there before rolling them over again. Getting off his chest she motioned for him to sit up. When he did she slowly slipped a hand under the band of his boxers. She slowly savored the feel of his hairs at her fingertips and then felt the slightly moist head of his member. Taking her thumb and index finger she slowly rubbed the tip. When he let out a grunt she the snaked her hand lower, grasping the shaft. He let out a low groan when she did so, stirring her on as she began to pump up and down, squeezing parts here and there, almost instantly she pulled her hand from his boxers when the door opened.

Naru stared at the scene that lay before him, the flushed looks of his assistant and co-assistant. Keeping his calm over sheet over his actual emotions he said, "Lin, after you... dress yourself, I want you to come to my office, Mai, change and get me tea." He then turned only to stop and said, taking Lin's shirt from under the door and said, "You better get this on before John or Monk get here, John would faint, and Monk would tease you. Masako would flush, and Ayako would hit you up side the head with her death purse." There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice, being that all those things would be true. He then walked out, closing the door behind him as he went back to his office to wait for Lin, '_Have I lost her..? Has Lin stolen my chance...?_' The nineteen year old was exactly that, confused and lost. He didn't know what to do, nor when to do it...

Glancing to Mai now fully dressed Lin leaned down, bending at the waist to kiss her on the forehead. Straightening Lin then turned and walked out into the main office room before opening Naru's door, and closing it behind him he looked at Naru with calm eyes and stayed silent as Naru spoke,

"Lin, what ever is the reason that you were almost completely undressed and why Mai was dressed like... _That_... Don't let me catch it again." His voice was pure ice as he said this, his ash blue eyes cold as usual. With that Naru dismissed Lin, telling him to check the office Email and tell him of any cases. Just as Lin exited Mai came in with her face still flushed and stopped in front of his desk holding the tea, "Uh.. your tea..." She sat it down only to be caught by the hand of Naru. Looking to her wrist where her boss had grabbed her, she looked back up to him with worried eyes, "N-naru."

Shaking his head Naru looked at her and asked, "Just what the hell were you doing in there...?"


	5. One's Insecurities

_Drags Naru out, _"Say the disclaimer damnit!"

_Huffs, _"Undyingbeastdoesn'townGhostHuntinanywayshapeorfor minclu-"

_Shakes head facepalming, _"No... just... no... don't rant..."

_Naru lets out an exasperated sigh, _"including characters, scenes, and plots."

Mai stared at Naru a worried look on her face then flushed, "W-well... I was... uhm- trying to get... Lin to-" She was cut off by the sudden tightening of Naru's grip and let out a soft whimper as he finished for her,

_"Be happy?"_

Naru had an extremely displeased look on his face and finally sighed, "Mai, Lin is always like that, he doesn't really show... Happiness." He then looked at her and said, "I thought I told you to change?" When her face flushed he let out a breath and picked up his tea, returning to his book as she ran out, _'Well, she's same old Mai.'_

Slamming her door Mai quickly re-dressed into her regular clothes, folding and putting away the erotic dress into her desk drawer, which would later turn out to be the worst place to put it. Exiting she nodded to Bou-san and Ayako-san who were arguing. She got a smile from Ayako and a smile with a, _'yo'_. Walking back into the kitchen she called, "What would you guys like coffee or tea?" She already knew the answer from Bou-san, Iced coffee, and for Ayako, it would probably be tea. When they answered she nodded slowly as she made them both their drinks and brought them out, setting the two cups on the table and sitting down, folding her right leg over her left and putting a hand on her cheek. With that Mai let out a soft sigh, purely tired from the wor... well... not really, more from embarrassment. She then felt a large hand put on her shoulder and looked up to find Lin. Smiling slightly as he put a blanket on her she closed her eyes with a yawn, it wasn't unusual, it was about six... so she would be leaving soon...

_What will happen in the next chapter!? :o Anyhow, thanks for reading this short and really sucky chapter, might end up combining chapters! Please review and tell me what I should have happen next~ -burned out of ideas-_


	6. Just Don

_**Okay guys this **_might_** be the second to last chapter, sorry for the long wait!**  
_

_**Thanks to~**_

_**Katelyn**_

_**and**_

Ellabellaboo124

**For the reviews!**

* * *

_Follows a silent Lin out. He stands there for a fews, moments then walks off, concluding the disclaimer, _"W-Wait Lin, you have to actually read it, they can't tell what you're saying because of your eyes!" _Undying huffs and gives a bow all before running after Lin, _"Damnit get back here!"

Lin stared at Mai's sleeping form for a moment before looking up to Naru, "She's sleeping, should I just take her home?" His voice was monotone as ever, matching Naru's calm and cold look like a mirror. Since the incident earlier that day he had kept to his office, writing down notes for the next cases and filed some paper work for Mai.

Glancing down to Mai as she rolled once more on the couch Naru looked back up to his assistant and nodded in a silent reply, then turned to his own office to get his bag. Filling it with the necessary books and things for their case that they were leaving for in the morning, "If she wakes up tell her to be here by six as usual." With that he walked out of his own office, and opened the door to SPR, treading out, the door shutting softly behind him.

Nodding to no one in particular Lin then headed into Mai's office to get her bag and needed things. Walking into her office Lin slowly started gathering her books, pens, and her two binders for school. Sitting down into her chair he let out a breath before opening her drawers to get anything else she would need. Opening the last drawer he froze, there laying perfectly folded was that little black silk 'dress' that Mai had worn. Picking it up he stared at it before putting it into a side pocket of her bag. Taking a glance out the door he then picked up her bag, his own, and somehow managed to get Mai in his arms, bridal style. Carrying her out of the office and to the van he set her down and buckled her in, putting her bag at her feet, then putting his own in the back seat. The car ride to her home was silent, very. When he stopped he looked to her content face and smiled, actually smiled. Opening his door Lin took the few strides needed to get to the other side of the van. Opening the door as quietly as he could he then picked her up, and hooked her back on his arm, all before walking slowly to her door. Shifting he some how meraculously got her house keys out of the bag, and into the lock. Once inside he looked around before heading one way only to find the bathroom of the house. Turning slowly around careful to not hit Mai's head on anything, Lin turned up the stairs and finally turned up in her room. It was a pale peach color, a few paintings, a desk piled with school books and a queen sized bed, again, not much. Laying her down Lin stared at her soft complexion and smiled for a second time that night. Stroking her cheek he let let his hand slip down to the covers that were at her feet, carelessly left there that morning, and brought it up a ways before shifting her leg so she wouldn't get a cramp. Though when he actually payed attention he found that his hand was too close to her area of secrecy. Pulling back he stood up and pulled the covers up and over her only to turn and let out a sigh. Though he only got a step when he heard the covers quickly shift and felt a small tug on his sleeve.

Staring up at Lin with clear eyes Mai whispered softly, "_Please don't leave me alone..._"

* * *

_Yeah, I know, short chapter, but it was mostly as you can see, a Lin P.O.V. and his part was so long, so I chose to make the last chapter the longest, I'm hoping to get chapter seven out by the end of school on the 24th so yeah! See ya! Review please!_


	7. Decisions Decisions

**_Yeah yeah, I know, I'm in trouble with you guys. :( But, I've been getting caught up in riding lessons and I will vanish on the seventeeth through 21st/2nd to go to a horse show, so wish me luck in my showing and thank you for being patient! Also, check out my new fanfiction!_**

* * *

_Undying walks out onto stage waving, _"Welcome, welcome to my _FIRST _Fanfiction Interview!" _She sits down in a chair and yells, _"Please welcome, Mai T. , Lin K. , and Kazuya S. (Naru)!"

_All announced walk out and all three sit down, _"Alright, alright, thank you! Naru, please tell me what you think of this!"

"No..."

"W-why not? This is supposed to be fun don't be a god damned narcissist!" _Undying growled lowly._

**_"No."_**

"FINE!" _Turns to Lin's seat which is empty leaving only Mai, _"What do you think?"

"... W-well.. I truely feel dirty... in a...wierd way... I- I don't know, I feel attached to Lin mo-" _Is quickly cut off by Naru,_

"GOD DAMNIT, I KNEW IT. THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO THIS FUCKING FANFICTION MAI!"

* * *

Lin stared at Mai in silence for a moment before nodding slowly. His face was still stoic and he didn't show much of any of his emotions. He just sat down and felt the small, brown haired girl pull one of his arms over her. Laughing inwardly at this he then pulled her back closer to him. With that Lin felt her roll over and whisper into his ear,

"I've been a bad girl..."

Mai slowly snaked an arm over Lin's shoulder and curled her fingers into his raven hair. Breathing gently over his lips she pulled herself closer than what she thought possible and asked in a hushed tone, "Will you punish me, Lin-san?" As she said this she slowly lifted a leg to hook it behind his knee. Only what she didn't expect was a firm hand that stopped it from going any further. Gray eyes stared at her seriously and said, "Tani- Mai-san, I can not bring myself to taking away your innocence." Giving him a sour look she said, "It didn't seem to bother you in the office." The usually stoic man in front of her coughed and scratched his head absent mindedly before saying in a more, softer tone, "Ah- well, actually; Naru already, has taken possession of you, in this case, he wants me to back off..." Darkness seemed to fill Mai's eyes as she heard this and she finally let out her rage, jumping out of bed, "Well screw him, I'm not just property, I am a g- growing woman! So who cares what he says, I'm not going to have you back off because he tells you to! Lin, you know I love you now, and I want to be sure you love me as well." She had crawled back onto the bed by then, putting her hand over his, her eyes now watering.

Lin only stared at her for a moment before letting out an almost unaudible sigh. Looking at her he said finally, "Mai-san, things could change, you are sixteen, if I were to get you pregnant, how would others look at you? As for bills, what if I leave you, how would you cover costs?" His voice shook at these words, no longer keeping up the barrier as he always did, she had shattered it, leaving it nothing but little bits and pieces. "**YOU WON'T!**" That was all he heard, looking up she saw her head ducked, small tears dripping down her cheeks and onto her hand. Her shoulders shook violently as she tried to keep in these little droplets. Looking up with watery brown eyes she whispered again, "You won't..."

* * *

**Rotflol, yeah, reaaally really short chapter there guys, sorry, but, I'm pretty tired and I want to get working on that new fanfiction, please, please, please review!**


End file.
